


A Good Pet

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry New Dawn
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Master pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: AU where John Seed survives, and Thomas Rush and his Captain show up in Hope County 7 years after the explosions. Basically smut with very little plot.





	A Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I'm a hoe for John Seed and Thomas Rush, so why not combine them to make a Seed/Cap/Rush sandwich?

She had been Rush’s right-hand woman for a while now, their relationship was…odd. They weren’t exclusively together but they did indulge in each other every now and then. He had become protective over her and she yearned for a little freedom. He didn’t want her going on dangerous missions by herself, insisting she took someone or that he go with her.

There was talk about a bunker in the area that held a shit load of weapons and ammo, exactly what they’d need for fighting the Highwaymen. She gathered her supplies, a handgun and knife, she wanted to travel light in order to carry more back.

“Headed out?” Rush approached her as she prepared her car.

“Yeah, going to check out that bunker, figured we could use the loot.”

“Who’s going with you?”

She turned to face him, “Didn’t think I needed a chaperone. I am the Captain of Security.” She smirked.

“You could get into trouble out there. Why don’t I join you?” She considered his request, she knew she could handle herself, but she didn’t exactly know what she was walking into.

“Okay, could be nice to have some time alone.” She grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him into a kiss.

They arrived where the bunker was supposed to be, they scanned the area and decided to split up to find it. She headed down a small hill as he went further into the woods. She walked slowly as she saw the door to the bunker, she would’ve called out for Rush, but she wanted to do this on her own, chances were it was empty anyways. She held her gun in front of her as she pulled the door open, it creaked as it moved. She stepped into the darkness cautiously moving further into the bunker. She checked one room, empty, and turned to check another when she felt a hand wrap around her throat and a knife against her back.

“Drop it.” A voice spoke low into her ear.

She hesitated for a moment, but he pushed the knife harder against her back, she dropped the gun immediately to the floor, regretting not finding Rush before entering.

“What are you doing out here all alone, Sweetheart?” His voice carried implications with it as he spoke.

“I-I was just looking for supplies.” She stuttered.

He moved the knife from her back and spun her around, pressing her into the wall, his hand remaining around her throat. She stared at his face, even in the dark his blue eyes shone through. She started to wonder where he had come from, why he was down here.

“It’s dangerous out here, could’ve gotten yourself hurt.” His closeness made her pulse quicken, the hand around her throat tightened slightly before relaxing again. He leaned close, his lips close, but not touching.

“Let her go.” Rush approached with his gun drawn. Both of them turned to look at him.

The man smiled slyly, “You’re not alone then, Sweetheart?” He looked back at her.

“I said let her go. Now.” Rush demanded again.

“I was just telling your pet how dangerous it is out here, that she needs to be careful.” His hand loosened around her throat but remained in contact with her skin. She was silent as the men discussed her safety.

“I told her the same thing before we left.” Rush added, still not dropping his guard with the stranger.

“Such a fragile thing, you should keep a closer eye on her.” He turned his gaze back to her, his thumb grazing over her bottom lip. She didn’t know why, but them talking about her like this made her legs weak, she felt a familiar heat pooling between her legs.

“Oh, I plan to as soon as we’re done here.” Rush now stood only a few feet from the both of them.

“Name’s John. You are?” He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Rush briefly.

“Rush.” He replied shortly.

John’s thumb pulled her bottom lip down slightly, she wasn’t sure why she was letting this stranger touch her so intimately without trying to break his hand. He moved his thumb and pressed his lips to hers, she closed her eyes and leaned into him, his kiss was forceful and demanding. Rush watched as John kissed her and touched her, how she responded to him almost immediately.

“Hmm, so sweet…” John hummed as he pulled back from her, leaving her panting for more already.

“We should get going.” Rush spoke up, he couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy he felt as he watched them.

“Don’t think your pet’s ready just yet.” John said as one hand rested on her hip, the other lightly tracing up and down her arm. She felt like she was in a trance, something pulled her to this man.

“Seeing as she’s _my_ pet, I should be the one to decide when we leave.” Rush continued to aim his gun at John.

“What do you think, Sweetheart, you ready to leave or do you want to stay and play a bit longer?” John’s fingers traced along her jaw.

She glanced at Rush, not sure if she was looking for approval or what, but she knew what she wanted.

“S-Stay.” She all but moaned. A grin spread across John’s face as he stepped back from her.

Rush’s face changed from one of concern to surprise. She looked over at him, wanting him to stay as well. She took a few steps towards him as he lowered his gun.

“Can we stay? Please?” She searched his eyes for a glimmer of hope, not 100% sure of how this would work out, but it was worth a try.

“I don’t know… I think you need to beg a bit better than that.” His hand caressed her cheek. He could see how badly she wanted this.

She knew what he wanted from her, he wanted her submission, to show that she truly was his. She dropped to her knees in front of him, his hand still touching her cheek, she grabbed it and lightly licked the tip of his thumb, before pulling it into her mouth and sucking softly, her eyes never left his for a moment. John watched the interaction and smirked at her obedience. Rush pulled his thumb from her mouth.

“We’ll stay, just for a bit.” She smiled up at him, glad that he agreed. She stood up and turned to John.

“Good. Let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable than a dark hallway.” John smiled and headed down the corridor. She followed him closely, looking back at Rush every now and then to make sure he was still with her.

John entered a large room, when she walked in, she was surprised to see such a nicely kept place in a cold, dark bunker. It had a four-post bed in it, complete with a separate bathroom, there was a small couch and armchair as well as being adorned with paintings of what she could only assume was Hope County before the bombs. Rush entered in behind her, holstering his gun.

“Nice place you got here.” Rush said as he glanced around the room.

“It’s home. Has been for a while. Drink?” He offered as he poured himself a glass of Whiskey.

“Sure.” Rush walked over and grabbed a glass from the table.

They both sipped their drinks for a second before shooting them back, their eyes focused on her as she stood nervously. They placed their glasses on the table.

“Tell me about your pet, does she obey commands well?” John glanced at Rush.

“Of course. Wouldn’t be a good pet if she didn’t. She can get a bit…rebellious, nothing a firm hand couldn’t fix though.”

She shifted as they gazed at her, her heart pounded at the thought of having both men’s hands and lips on her at once. John strode towards her; his gaze made her bite her lip in anticipation. Once he reached her his hand caressed the side of her neck, reaching around to grab a handful of her hair and pull her head back, giving him better access to her neck. He trailed kisses and nipped at the skin down her neck to her collar bone She moaned at the feeling of his teeth grazing across her heated flesh and his hand pulling her hair. His other hand trailed down between her legs, rubbing her through her pants as she squeezed her thighs together.

“Gonna be a good girl for us?” He spoke close to her ear as his hand moved between her legs, she nodded her head. John abruptly moved away from her, leaving her breathless and wanting his touch.

“Strip.” Rush commanded.

She knew from experience not to leave him waiting, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor. Neither man took their eyes off her as she removed her clothing, she kicked her shoes off and unbuttoned her pants, shimmying them down her legs and stepping out of them.

“Stop.” John held his hand up as she went to remove her bra. She dropped her hands down by her sides and awaited further instruction.

Rush shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and sat it on the chair beside him, removing his shoes as well. John stepped over to the bed and stood next to it.

“Come here, Sweetheart.” He patted the bed.

She walked past Rush and climbed onto the bed, sitting on her knees in front of John. He took out his knife and held it up to her, her eyes roamed over the blade, though she knew nothing about him, she wasn’t worried about him hurting her. Rush moved closer, wanting to stay close for her safety, he wasn’t as trusting of John as she seemed to be. John placed the blade flat against her stomach, gliding it upwards underneath her bra, he turned the blade and sliced through the fabric. He placed the blade flat against her skin again, dragging it down, she shuddered as the blade drew nearer to her panties, causing her to shift around on the bed. Her heart pounded as he grabbed the fabric and sliced through it easily, leaving her naked and exposed to them both.

John grabbed the back of her hair again and pulled her to him, kissing her, tasting her. She placed her hands on his chest to keep herself balanced as he took every breath she had. Rush watched for a moment before walking behind her and joining her on the bed, he placed his hand on her chin and turned her face to him, breaking her lips from John. He claimed her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, his tongue swirling into her mouth. John was annoyed her attention had been pulled away from him, but he knew how to get it back. He knelt in the floor, his face directly lined up with the apex of her thighs, she was too focused on Rush to realize what he was doing until his hands grabbed her thighs and he pressed his face between them and licked his tongue over her lazily.

She gasped into Rush’s mouth before turning to look down at John. He smirked knowing he’d gotten her focus back on him. He continued to lick between her folds, his tongue circling over her clit, she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Rush pressed himself against her, she could feel his hardness through his pants, he peppered kisses and licks across her shoulders, his hands snaked around her waist and travelled up her stomach, cupping her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and index finger, she arched her back and rested her head on his shoulder, overwhelmed with the stimulation from both of them. She didn’t know who’s name to moan so she resorted to inaudible sounds and cursing. John increased his pace, determined to make her call out his name, he pushed two fingers into her, curling them and hitting that bundle of nerves, her hips jerked as he moved. Rush pulled her back against him, biting down into the soft flesh on her neck, then lapping at the mark, his fingers roughly pinching and pulling at her nipples. She felt herself being pulled closer and closer to the edge, John pumped his fingers in and out of her faster, his tongue pressing firmly on her clit. She tried to hold back, but it hit her all at once.

“F-fuck… John…” She moaned, unable to stop the name from slipping from her lips as she came. He didn’t slow or stop his movements, continuing as she road out her orgasm. Her legs were weak when she finally relaxed and John had moved back from her.

 Rush was annoyed that she’d said John’s name, but he would fix that. She slumped down on the bed, Rush laid down beside her and undid his pants, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to straddle his waist, facing away from him. She lined his length with her entrance and slowly sunk down onto him, her mouth hanging open as he filled her completely. John watched her, she was in total ecstasy as she moved, Rush’s hands gripping her hips tightly. John moved onto the bed in front of her, he grabbed a handful of her hair again, pulling her to him, pressing his lips to hers once more. His lips were demanding as he bit and nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue slipping between her lips, mixing his saliva with hers. The intensity in which he kissed her almost made her forget about Rush underneath her, until he thrust up into her hard making her moan into John’s mouth. John kissed down her neck, whispering into her ear.

“Such a good pet…” He spoke softly, his praise went straight to her center.

She didn’t want to leave John out any longer, her hands fumbled over his pants as she unbuttoned them and pulled his zipper down. She pushed her hand into the waistband of his underwear, gripping his length and pulling him free. John hissed against her skin as she slowly stroked him. She circled her hips around Rush, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper. She continued to stroke John, his hand moved to caress her cheek, his thumb running over her bottom lip. He mimicked Rush’s actions as before, pushing his thumb into her mouth, she happily obliged and sucked softly, swirling her tongue around it. John groaned in her grasp as she moved her hand faster and sunk her teeth into his thumb. He smirked at her until he pulled away from her, she knew what he wanted and bent down, giving Rush a better view of her ass as he continued to fuck her, his fingers digging into her, sure to leave bruises.

She teased him at first, giving his tip gentle licks and peering up at him, before pushing mouth over him, she pulled him back out with a loud pop of her lips and slowly slid him back in. John didn’t want to be teased any longer, he grabbed her hair and held her head where he wanted it as he thrust into her mouth, careful not to give her more than she could handle. She struggled to hold herself up as the two men pounded into her, she tried to moan but it only came out muffled. She was getting close again, as were they. Rush’s movements had become more erratic, John gripped her hair tighter as her mouth slid up and down his length. She brought one hand up to help coax John’s release from him, she stroked him faster until she felt his cock twitch in her mouth before he came, stilling his movements as he groaned under her touch. He pulled free of her mouth just in time for her to find her own release, she tightened around Rush as her orgasm hit her.

“R-Rush…” She whimpered as she came, a few more thrusts into her and he found his release as well.

She moved off Rush and collapsed on the bed, exhaustion washing over her weakened body. John and Rush both climbed off the bed and stuffed themselves back into their pants, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had just enough strength to crawl to them, she laid her head in John’s lap and draped her legs over Rush’s. John gently ran his fingers through her hair as Rush softly stroked her skin.

“Quite the pet you got here.” John spoke quietly as she closed her eyes, feeling at peace under their touch.

“Think she’s taken a liking to you. Might have to bring her by to visit again.”


End file.
